Can't Catch a Break
by Tuvstarr's lost heart
Summary: Between work, clan duties, and the everyday madness of being parents of an energetic toddler, small moments to themselves can be rare and oh so desired when they actually occur. Too bad for Hanabi and Konohamaru that Hikaru has no plans on letting them catch a break in any foreseeable future. Boruto Era. A small, silly continuation to a KonoHana fic I wrote last year.


_Between work, clan duties, and the everyday madness of being parents of an energetic toddler, small moments to themselves can be rare and oh so desired when they actually occur. Too bad for Hanabi and Konohamaru that Hikaru has no plans on letting them catch a break in any foreseeable future._

_..._

A/N: A small, silly continuation to a KonoHana fic I wrote last year called The Losses We Share (And Those We don't). This is set a couple of years after the end of it, and in this fic they are married and have a daughter.

Huge thanks to Spacerune for beta-reading 💖💖💖

Rated M for a smutty interlude.

...

"Okay, dear. Now close your eyes. It's time to settle down," Hanabi whispered as she pulled the blanket up over the shoulders of the little girl and tucked her in.

Hikaru sighed in agreeance and followed her mother's gentle order before her eyes flew open again and she looked at Hanabi with serious intent.

"Hug, Mummy! Please?"

Hanabi smiled and opened her arms for her daughter. "Of course. Thank you, sweetie. I love our cuddles."

"Love them too!" Hikaru beamed up at her mother with her little arms wrapped as far around Hanabi as she could reach and completely engulfed in Hanabi's embrace.

Holding each other tight for a moment, Hanabi placed a kiss on Hikaru's forehead and then nudged her to lay down again to go to sleep.

It took a while to settle the energetic toddler, and when she finally got her properly asleep, Hanabi wished for nothing but her bed.

As she walked past the small office towards their bedroom, she found Konohamaru typing away on some report—most likely something he had neglected to do until the very last minute, and sensing her nearing he looked up. They gave each other small, tired smiles and wished one another good night before she continued towards the bed.

…

He had probably not meant to disturb her when he went to bed, but she still woke up, and in that drowsy state halfway between awake and asleep, she nuzzled closer as he crawled into bed. A warm breath and the soft sound of a mumbled apology for waking her up tickled her ear, but she shook her head slightly to show that she didn't mind.

She might only be half awake, but she still enjoyed having him near.

Pulling him closer, she ran her fingers through his hair, gently massaging the scalp, and was soon rewarded with a low moan of appreciation as he dropped his head to rest in the small hollow of her clavicle. Peppering her neck with light kisses, he smiled, and his lips against her bare skin made her shudder. Dropping her hands lower, she played with the hem of his tee for a moment before pulling it higher and running her fingers underneath, up along his back, enjoying feeling the muscles underneath ripple as he shifted. Encouraged by her silent touches, he propped himself up on his elbows, nudged her to roll over on her back, and moved up on top of her so that he could continue caressing her neck with his lips.

Closing her eyes, she smiled and pulled him closer again. Hanabi shuddered as his lips brushed hers gently before he applied more pressure, catching her lower lip between his and traced his tongue over her lips. Propped up on his elbow, his other hand came up to cup her breast underneath her shirt. His thumb stroking her nipple sent waves of pleasure rushing through her, and soon her centre throbbed in want. Feeling his erection pressing on her stomach, she grinned and let her hand drop lower to grip him through his pants, instantly rewarded with a sucked in breath and a low moan as his shoulders tensed and he dropped his head to rest on her collarbone for a second.

Sneaking her hand in under his clothes and wrapping her hand around him to give a couple of quick pulls, she giggled as he gave a mumbled curse through gritted teeth. "Damnit, Hanabi. Want this to be over before we even get started?"

"Oh, if you're that eager…" she teased, and her grin grew as he rolled his eyes.

"Devil Woman," he muttered before shutting up her snappy reply with his lips.

Sitting up on his knees, he lifted her legs up, to let her heels rest on his shoulders and pulled her closer before angling his hips and carefully pushing in.

Every centimetre of her burned with the sensation of him filling her up and she grabbed onto his thighs to support herself.

He could get so _deep_ in this position, and she let out a shuddering breath when he slowly began to move his hips. He closed his eyes and threw his head back as he picked up his speed, and Hanabi gripped his thighs harder to steady herself and meet his thrusts.

It felt so _good._

Looking down at her again when he felt her thrust back, satisfied that she would hold herself in position, he let go of her hips in favour of running his fingers up along her sides before cupping her breasts. He squeezed them appreciatively and rolled her nipples between his thumbs and index fingers.

A cry sounded in the hallway.

They both froze.

Oh, no no no.

Seriously?

Right _now_?

Another cry rang out through the corridor, and Hanabi let out a curse that would have made her father blush.

Groaning, Konohamaru pulled out. He swiftly pulled up his pants, held up his hand to say that he would take care of it, and left the room.

If they could catch Hikaru quickly—before she fully woke up, she was usually fairly easy to resettle, and Hanabi knew that was what Konohamaru hoped as he dashed down the hallway.

Torn between amusement towards Konohamaru's eagerness, and relating far too well to the sentiment, she listened for noises betraying an imminent wake-up, rather than the quiet resettle she hoped for.

When he returned, less than a couple of minutes later, she raised an eyebrow.

Even as he rejoined her in bed, swiftly removing his clothing, she questioned him about what had happened. "No way. You know she isn't properly asleep. She'll wake up as soon as she notices you're gone."

"Sssssh… just be quiet," he mumbled and leaned in to resume what he was occupied with before being interrupted a few minutes ago. Clearly, baby-settling was the last on his mind right now, and Hanabi had to bite her lip to stop the _oh so tempting_ 'I told you so,' from slipping out when the inevitable cry from down the hallway was heard a few seconds later.

She _knew _Hikaru couldn't have fallen asleep that quickly.

"Come on. You were too impatient to resettle her properly before. Now you have to harvest what you sowed," Hanabi laughed and nudged Konohamaru off her.

Grudgingly he obliged and left to repeat his prior maneuver to the sounds of a toddler being increasingly agitated by the emptiness of her room where her father had kept her company only moments before.

Not returning as quickly this time, Hanabi began to suspect that Hikaru refused to resettle. Rolling her eyes, she reached for a simple sleeping tee and set to wait.

Not for long though.

Soon the sound of tiny feet padding the wooden floors neared, followed by a heavier pair close behind.

Sighing heavily as he helped lift Hikaru up on the bed so she could scurry up into her mother's waiting arms, Konohamaru explained that she had insisted on sleeping next to her mummy, and nothing he said could change her mind.

"I sleep here, Mummy!" Hikaru happily confirmed. She made herself comfortable by snuggling as close to Hanabi as she could, pointedly nudging her mother so that Hanabi lifted herself up. When Hanabi obliged the insistent request, Hikaru stuck an arm in underneath her neck, wrapped the other around Hanabi, and gave her a tight hug.

Hanabi gave a soft giggle as she and Konohamaru shared an exasperated glance.

Not tonight, obviously.

Burrowing her little head into Hanabi's shoulder, the toddler—faithful to habit—expressed her happiness with the cuddles and the new sleeping-arrangement with a deep sigh and a content. "I like this!"

Without missing a beat Konohamaru snorted out a disgruntled: "Yeah, me too," to himself from the other side of the bed, and Hanabi laughed out right at the thinly veiled jealousy seeping through the sarcastic comment.

Apparently, everybody wanted 'hugs' from mummy tonight, but they all knew who ruled this house and Konohamaru just had to accept that.

Jealous or not.


End file.
